User talk:Xilinoc
Welcome Hi there, I'm Xilinoc, a chat moderator and member of the Policy and Standards Committee here on Bleach Wiki. Feel free to ask me anything about anything, be polite, and remember to sign your posts with four ~ so I can properly respond to you. Thanks in advance.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:33, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Re:Discussion Aww, so instead of posting anything of value to the talk page, he decides to archive it out of spite? I appreciate you shedding some light his disposition, but i'm sure that you realise that's he's completely in the wrong there. It's hilarious that he went out of his way to specifically add the "resolved" template to the archived discussion. That's extremely poor use of Admin powers. Extremely poor, extremely childish, and extremely irresponsible. And for the sake of the argument, I never called Aizen a liar, I'm simply saying that Aizen has been proven to misinterpret the with the hogyoku. So much so that it cost him his freedom. I would've simply stated this to "Sal", however, he decided to take the "high ground" and present f**ck all to the talkpage. Excuse my language.--'Koto'Talk Page- 20:51, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, a private group chat really shouldn't be used instead of putting the message in the actual talk page, which would have at least shed light on why the argument was closed. Failing to respond to someone is highly disrespectful as it leaves your intentions extremely unclear and does not ever put anything in a positive light for the other side, especially when they are new. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:24, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Problem Hi there, Xilinoc. I have legitimate problems with dealing with a recent article. Somebody is better than me at which division Nemuri Hachigō belongs to and if she, like Nemu, is a genuine Shinigami. Thank you. Also, if you see the edit history of doing it four times, it's me being inexperienced in it and am not vandalizing whatsoever. Sorry. [[User:Dekoshu|Dekoshu] (talk) 15:30, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Quotes: ever heard of a little thing called "punctuatio" Xilinoc, I do not know why you felt the need to make that edit summary, particularly given it is over something of so little consequence. You could have simply corrected the error without comment or made a normal, polite comment saying you added a missing comma/fixing punctuation etc. You did not need to go out of your way to make a snide remark taking a dig at someone who was working to improve the wiki. Please keep edit summaries free from needlessly abrasive comments. I hope in future you will bear in mind the situation the wiki is in with its source material having ended bar a two year wait for a movie many do not seem to care for, and the inevitable decline in participation that affects wikis when their subject ends. I'm sure you would agree that users seeing someone taking pot shots at another does not exactly encourage them to stay on. Well that was longer than I intended, but anyway, thank you for fixing the missing commas. Regards, 10:05, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :It can be hard but we must try to rise above such things. Thank you for your understanding on the matter. Regards, 22:05, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Image Uploading Perhaps more this is a bit excessive more then 9 pages worth is quite extreme i could barely see anything on the recent wiki activity. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 20:07, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :But 495 in one day would be unhealthy won't it? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 20:12, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?limit=500 This but i'm assuming you have 500 more to go. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 20:18, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :::1510 in one whole day is impressive but also seems quite dangerous. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 03:09, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Hey Xilinoc, I'd like to thank you for your work here. As a Reader of this wiki everytimes I need some information, I can see that you recently edited and, I dont think that without you, this wiki would be very active and, I think it must be hard to keep being motivated when you are almost the only one. I know it was for me on my previous wiki so, I would like to thanks you for your edits and your hard work ! -- 23:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Jump Database To Do List Anything on this page you are willing to make? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 00:20, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: hell verse podcast ya youtube can be irritating sometimes when your trying to watch a video from there. and if I may offer my opinion it was a pretty good one as bleach movies go.--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 12:37, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Jump Database Color page Would i be alright if can use the Color page you upload here and add them to the Jump Database? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 01:16, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Image deletion question Hi Xilinoc, Thanks for your question. In order to give you information about why an image was deleted, I need to see the image in question. Do you have a link to the deletion page for that specific image? Thanks, Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 15:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Why undo ? Hello, why you undo the changes i done in the Tenteikūra page ? Larkx13 (talk) 02:06, November 11, 2016 (UTC) External Image Loader You'll need to have an admin add the EIL javascript in the common.js per this page in order to get the template to work. Also, archive your talk. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:05, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Breithlá Sona! Have a good day!! Happy Birthday Xil. Spend the day going nuts. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:54, March 13, 2017 (UTC) huh. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:59, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Srećan ti rođendan! May the days ahead of you be 36 times better than the days behind you. The Star is falling: greet the First Dawn 01:12, 14.III.2017. (CET) Happy Birthday, brah. Your gift is...this image of an Eevee permanently on your talk page!...God I'm such a dork. }}} Happy Birthday. Hope you not too old lol.-- Hey Xilinoc, fine ? I wanted to know where do you obtain colored pictures of The Blood War Arc ? 21:33, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Digital Colored Manga Hi there. Sorry to bother you, but I noticed that you are the one who takes care of replacing black-and-white pics with the officially colored ones when they are available, right? Well you see, I've recently got in my hands the complete Digital Colored Edition of the final Arc of Bleach (which so far has only been colored until Volume 65). I've been thinking of helping this Wiki by donating my digital colored scans, but turns out I have little experience when it comes to replacing images. Plus I fear that I wouldn't be able to crop them properly and the new image may result bigger/smaller than it was before, affecting its quality. What I'm trying to say is that, unlike me, you have proper experience and skill in replacing images, so I have been wondering if you don't mind if I where to share my officially colored Bleach manga scans with you? I'm aware that I'm not allowed to post links to entire chapters in this Wiki, let alone entire Volumes, so I also wonder (if you are okay with my idea) if you would be willing to recieve the colored manga scans through a more private form of messaging? Perhaps Dropbox or E-Mail? I'm willing to try any form of file sharing method if you do agree with my idea. Again, sorry to bother you with something like this, but I do think that sharing my Colored scans with a better Wiki Editor like you would be much better and faster than if I were to take my time to learn and do such things myself.--RIkudo (talk) 03:28, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Colored Images Lol sure, I suppose. I don't see whats the harm in doing it, but i won't argue over it. It sucks that theres nothing past Volume 65 colored yet...did they just give up due to lack of popularity these days? A shame i really wanna see the SS and such in color...--RexGodwin (talk) 14:00, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Also A few things I wanted to bring up, since the pages are locked. -Yhwach had a white cloak for like a few chapters during the second Invasion, but 90% of the arc its black...Trivia point? Also his trenchcoat goes from thigh high to ankle length. Just stuff I figured should be mentioned. -The story from 13 Blades has a proper name, should be properly referenced on Shaz Domino's page. EDIT: Also, I assume its ok since no ones changed or deleted it, but is it cool that I've added the sketches from the novels? I know its a hot issue right now about them being canon or not and how to put the info but I've finally collected All of them in good quality and think they should be here. i was gonna do TDSTS and WDALY next, but I felt like I should ask anyway. :P Also if you could put the gallery page on the main page of SAFWY that'd be awesome. --RexGodwin (talk) 14:04, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey Xilinoc, where do you find the colored pictures of Bleach's chapters ? 22:44, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Re;Re: Also True, just felt very strange to me. But how about this one? http://i.imgur.com/I98gGjr.png and the novel/story is Beginning of the Revive of Tommorow.--RexGodwin (talk) 23:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) I see, and could you ask him/her the name of this Japanese website please ? 10:19, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Bleach Coloured Manga Images Hey, just want to ask two qeustions; 1. Are those coloured manga images official? (i'm assuming so that's why it's being used on this site). 2. where did you get them/can you link me to the source? Feminist SJW (talk) 14:08, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Bleach Colored Manga Images Another 2 questions: 1. Could you link me to the user sending you those images? 2. Could you send me those images (full pages) that's been sent to you? EDIT: I asked the user myself. However, in the meantime, could you share the zipfiles you have of the coloured manga to me by sending them via email? I'll give you an email once you respond. Thanks Feminist SJW (talk) 23:38, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Bleach Colored Manga Images Well, I have no money so to repeat my original question; could you just email me the Zipfiles you have instead? Feminist SJW (talk) 10:23, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Chapter 489 color Hey Xilinoc, any chance you could send me chapter 489 in color? My address is thisisethanp@gmail.com Thanks! Kosuke90 (talk) 16:49, November 3, 2017 (UTC)Kosuke90 Not sure if this will help, but..... One of my friends on the wikia got translations for the latest novels and got valuable canonical information, thus solving many mysteries some of you may have for the incomplete story. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 04:35, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Witch Template No problem. 20:18, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Introduction Hi, my name is Philip McGhee. My username is BrittalCroftFan. I'm a boy, and I'm 22 years old. And I live in Irvins Apartment in Bloomington, Illinois. And I'm white. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 18:43, July 19, 2018 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan RE: Lille's power No problem. It just bugged me when reading his page that, for all his feats, his "power level" was never mentioned. While I thought that you guys might have omitted it for a reason, I figured I could at least try. BTW, I noticed Gerard is also lacking in a Spiritual Power section. Want me to add that there as well? Timjer (talk) 07:46, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, though I kinda already did it since I got an idea on how to and didn't want to lose that. Hope it's done decently enough... Timjer (talk) 15:37, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Sorry Sigh, feel like I being yelled at again, like everyone does to me. All I try to do is help, but always everyone hate me because I'm Autistic and have major problems like suffer from depressed. Sorry the why I write is different to both of yours. I'm doing the reference think always and I try to spell the best I can. Just I explain think out more with everything I see when looking or watching something. Lucky I'm done with all the Arrancars, until Brave Souls does more or the Anime return then be forcing on the SternRitter. But if the News Kubo told about new Esapda Transformation will be coming out, All the Espada minus Ulquiorra will be getting Segunda Etapa with will work because three characters are released all the time, and there only 9 Esapda then don't have a second stage until Kudo makes them. Darkmachines (talk) English Dub Cast How would you incorporate the english cast on the film page? Val - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:38, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Suigintou no Yoru (The Mercury Lamp-lit Night) Ishida....is this song also present in Naruto? --Tatai Mitra (talk) 05:40, February 8, 2019 (UTC)Tatai Mitra Ichibe edit I don't disagree, but I'm not sure I'm convinced either. One, to me it seemed like the glowing whiteness was more of a representation of it activating, not the Bankai itself being active. I always thought it was like Shinzo, where the Shikai and Bankai happen to look the same. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, isn't controlling blackness the true shtick of Ichimonji? If so shouldn't it be able to do that in both Shikai and Bankai as those powers should be closely related? Honestly, it could go either way to me and it's driving me crazy. Timjer (talk) 18:31, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :Fair enough. Honestly the biggest reason I started wondering and digging more was because that his strongest attack (and afawk Futen Taisatsuryō is a very OP technique), used in desperation, was apparently from his weaker Shikai rather than his Bankai. This didn't make much sense to me and the panels themselves seemed ambiguous enough to go either way. Timjer (talk) 18:49, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Favor about Kenpachi image. Can I ask a favor? I just (re)uploaded an image called "669Kenpachi's Bankai's face.jpg". Now, it was initially deleted because it wasn't in use, but that's only because Kenpachi's image gallery is locked. Otherwise I would have gladly put it there myself as I think it's a good, useful image. Anyway, my point is can you add it there for me? 'Cause I'd hate for it to be deleted again for reasons beyond my control. Thanks. Timjer (talk) 11:37, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you. Oh, and you're right, the new one does look better. For one, his horns are more clearly in view. Timjer (talk) 12:29, February 20, 2019 (UTC) PNG Images So I understand about the png pictures being better quality than jpgs hence all the replacing, but why are you uploading new pngs of pictures that are already pngs? Please use the "Upload a new version of this file" option under the file history tab. This project of yours makes it is hard enough to patrol recent changes properly when it is just jpgs, please do not make it even harder when there is no need to with all these extra pic replacements and marking for deletion. It would also free up some time for you too, I am sure. My apologies if there is a genuine reason for it but I cannot see any reason why you are doing this. Regards, 14:03, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for that, it really threw me cause I swear I've seen several pics with good file names being replaced over the last while, including the likes of Ch377Pg16ShinjiScreams.png today which had the chapter & character in the name. I'm guessing it doesnt quite follow the naming convention you guys are using but at the time it just ruled out the only reason I could think of for why it was being done. :If there is an issue with file names, they can be renamed with a lot less hassle than uploading new ones, tag the old for deletion and change all links. I can rename any file much faster than that if I know about it. All that has to be done is change the link on the pages. Regards, 22:20, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I think listing the files on a thread on Board:Administrative Requests would do. It can be updated without anyone getting dozens of emails saying they've got a message. 22:38, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Congratulations on the promotion. A quick tip that might be of help. In the My Tools menu at the bottom of the page you should be able to access the Batch Delete function. You can just copy/paste the file names (including the File: preface) in to it and it will work away in the background, no opening any file and deletion pages required. Given the number of files marked for deletion right now, its probably best to take them from rather than the category page because there may be ones in there that are still linked to. 16:10, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: Mediawiki file change Sorry but I actually can't edit that page. First time I've ever found a MediaWiki page I couldn't edit, even though the page history says I have edited it in the past. I'm guessing it's one of those things Fandom don't want wikis changing in order to keep "consistency" across the platform, but it seems overbearing even by their standards. Anyway, given that it's not an anime/manga picture, I wouldn't worry about it. 13:56, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I tested it out and it works quite well so I've added it here. Good tool. 14:25, March 8, 2019 (UTC) New Pictures Hello, want to ask you a question Ok? Will you be putting up pictures for new Brave Soul Promotional Art for characters? Asking because haven't got Quicny Ichigo yet. I just don't know how you add a pictures in sadly. Darkmachines (talk) Please I'm try my best. I didn't think adding pictures of my favorite characters is not hard at all. I know I been do several think to adjust think to make it right, but please I'm try to do think the same way others do it. Darkmachines (talk) Permission to try and add Quincy Ichigo and new form of Grimmjow and Nelliel release forms pictures up here and add to their pages? Darkmachines (talk) Hello! I noticed most of the OPs and EDs you uploaded for article purposes were taken down in most part due to copyright takedowns. I took the liberty of adding official Crunchyroll uploads as to prevent them from being dead videos. You're welcome, --Invader Rob II (talk) 20:58, April 14, 2019 (UTC). Colored manga Hey, I just noticed the colored manga is finally updated. That's very awesome! Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, where do you find them anyway? And have you got all of them till the final chapter now? Thanks. Timjer (talk) 12:52, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Pic request Hey, can I ask a favor? Can you upload a non-cropped version of Lille's profile pic? One that includes his still smoking rifle? I'm asking because, TL;DR, I'd like to update the Superpower wiki's Bleach pics with as many colored versions as possible. For example, the Lille pic on the Spatial Piercing page's gallery. Thanks in advance! Timjer (talk) 07:58, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot. And you even uploaded it directly there; that's what I call service ;)! Timjer (talk) 04:24, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Reported your Behavior Xilinoc, for unprofessional behavior slandering public users of the Wikia and using foul language in public discussion thread you have been reported to Community Central for your unsavory actions. Please note that I am an impartial party who looks through Wikias on a casual basis when I found this topic of intrigue. Your behavior has been out of line and you should respectfully disagree as opposed to insult fellow users, moreso that you are an Admin on this site with authority and duty to uphold of higher standards. Please keep in mind your actions have consequences, even if you do not perceive them as such. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 07:13, May 18, 2019 (UTC) If you actually did your homework properly, you'd know that I haven't edited on that particular Wikia in years. And as far as I am aware, your little "problem" with the alleged parties aren't my concern, it's your actions that do. Anyone can see that you're acting out of line. And just because you have personal history with these users doesn't validate that attitude of yours either. You're an Admin, act like an adult, don't use it as an excuse to act like a child. As regards to SunXia, she has no right to abuse her power anymore than you do. These are supposed to be public encyclopedias, not Private Membership Clubs. Do not start wars with the Fandom based solely on grudges. It always ends badly for both sides. Whatever the case may be, I figured you wouldn't be receptive but I thought to give you both a courtesy of at least letting you know that you'll be judged on your intolerant actions because you're too petty to see reason. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 09:07, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Wow, we can even chalk paranoia onto the list of problems you have. I have a friend who discuss things to me involving Bleach Brave Souls and the Novels but never over a Discord with contentious people like them. I may not have a deep rooted history like you have, but I do not care for their company. That is not in question; though, as you said, you don't really care about the facts. You're just making wild assumptions now based on stringent information. Publicly using defamation, insults and your position to crack down on people you've held grudges with for over a decade speaks volumes of your character. Have fun with your grudge match. I've already done my part. You and your Private Club can have fun pretending to be a Public Enclycopedia, like you're supposed to be. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 10:00, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Novel Thread That will be welcome, I would think. A discussion about how to handle these novels would best be handled in a civil format — and I did try my best to retain civility during that thread — but I can only hope it doesn't lead to a dead end. There's a way to document the events and abilities showcased in these novels on the main wiki articles, I'm sure of it. When the thread is up, I will make myself present for the sake of brainstorming. We could have made some headway, so I don't see a point in quitting now.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 09:28, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Comment Hi, Looking at Thread:123822#32, I recognise that there is a lot of history there, which made the conversation somewhat... tetchy. However, a homophobic remark like "rear-end-friend" takes it over the line. Please don't do that. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:32, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :I've been told that this was meant differently, so withdraw this -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:40, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Limitations of Speech Hello, Xilinoc. It would appear that, despite your courteous invitation for me to participate in the discussion furthering the implementation of novel content on this wiki (for which I am most grateful), but it would appear that SunXia has no interest in allowing me to state my piece. For now, you can consider me the girl that uploads information about Brave Souls, because clearly, my opinion is needed nowhere else on this wiki at the moment. You lot seem to have this entire situation handled completely within your own coterie, which, while that would be find in any other circumstance, is not what my understanding of a wiki is. For your benefit, allow me to truncate my suggestion here? You seem the most open to suggestions out of the lot, and I would rather my suggestion reach one set of ears than be lost in the void. While, as SunXia rightfully pointed out, that thread was not about canonicity, I don't believe that can be ignore when discussion the light novels, at minimum CFYOW, WDKALY, and also, "The Death Save The Strawberry", for which I do not know a clever abbreviation. (TDSTS?) TDSTS is a novel that takes place before and concurrently with the Fullbring arc, as it details the events occurring in Soul Society at this time and ends when Rukia restores Ichigo's powers to him. Of these three, CFYOW is the one I know Kubo is heavily involved in; the latter two would require a bit of research, I daresay. They should not be relegated to a tabber system, as that feels like this wiki is simply wishes to see the novels placed out of their sight. I stand by the statement that, if filler content, which are perhaps the most non-canon material this wiki has document short of games and musicals are allowed to perpetuate articles. At the end of the day, however, I don't think my statement means much. I will go on documenting Brave Souls for the character articles, and I will leave these important matters to the lot of you. I merely hope that you will take some of what I say into consideration? I would appreciate it, as I merely want to help this wiki, yet it appears I am being stymied at every turn I take. Thank you very much for your time.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 19:15, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :It would appear that my comment has been restored to the thread? I am not sure if this is an error in my sight, as it was removed once, and I had thought it removed a second time. Regardless, in case of an additional removal, my statements above remain.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 19:17, May 21, 2019 (UTC) ::It would appear the comment being restored was a bug. I don't appreciate needing to clutter your page, but I have informed by SunXia that removing talk page content is not allowed. Forgive the clutter, and I would ask that you once again direct your attention to my first message.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 19:34, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: Book Template Yeah, figured they were due an update. Not sure why they got left behind when all the rest were done but they deserve to be treated a bit better than that. 11:28, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :I must have missed that at the time. They look good. That book one was much older though, I think its been there since around the time I started editing here ten years ago. I only intended to do the books, but since I relaised the volumes use the same infobox, Im doing one for them too. Should have it up tonight. 15:27, May 24, 2019 (UTC) RE: Novel Content No problem! I'll read through it all again and get my notes out. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:19, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Manga Color and Novel Characters? I have an interesting question? Are all the old black and white manga page be replace by color ones? I'm asking out of curiosity, since you seem to started already. Think that is awesome. Also question about Novel characters, if I send you a list of the characters in them would you make pages for each of them? So where would you put them? I think in the Characters/Miscellaneous area until a Novel Title. What do you think? Darkmachines (talk) Re: Hogyoku Resurreccions Well, it seems like all the Espada are going to get them according to teasers, I just don't know in which order. That being said, I actually think Zommari's Hogyoku form looks better than his original release, but that's just me. Timjer (talk) 12:14, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Replies and Moving Forward Forgive my late reply, it has been nearly six days and I don't much fancy being late as I am. I was caught up in family matters and wasn't able to edit on this wiki as frequently as I'd like to. Yet it would seem you all are making some progress, and that is what this is all about. I'm glad to see it. About your former post, it's fine, the rules were there for a reason and I understand that. But I have a query, concerning the future if I may? Do you lot have a discord for the sake of coordinating edits? It would certainly be easier than the talk pages that wikia uses.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 20:31, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you. Though I must admit to surprise, I expected it to be more frequently used. But it should serve useful for aiding my efforts in the future regardless, should I need something.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 20:39, May 28, 2019 (UTC)